fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Warrior King
Write the text of your article here! The Warrior King Cast Listed in Order Animals;All characters from movies video games live action and anime. Wilbur Robinson:Zazu Extras with Zazu(Wilbur Robinson): Squidward Tentacles, Major Monogram, Optimus Prime, Shrek, Eugene Krabs, Harry Potter, Jiminy Cricket, Professor Oak, Ighinuts, Terrador, Cyrill, Volteer, Chi Fu, Flweeder Flam. Mufasa:Prince Eric Rafiki: Jean Valjean Sarabi:Ariel(The Little Mermaid) Baby Simba: Baby Lewis Scar: Gaston Young Simba: Young Tarzan Extras with young simba: Spongebob, Sandy, Boy Sora, Wendy Darling and her brothers with peter pan and the lost boys Ron Weasley, Tai (Digimon) Russell (Up). Young Nala: Lilo Extras with Young Nala: Princess Bubblegum, Fionna, Painini, Misty, Mabel Pines, Mimi (Digimon), Jane (Return to neverland), Emma Ross, Zuri Ross. Sarfaini:Aurora (1959 Sleeping Beauty) Shenzi: Ursula (The Little Mermaid) Banzai: Hades (Hercules 1997) Ed: Sid(Toy Story) Hyena Army: Disney and Non Disney Villains, Decepticons, Death Eaters, Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Dream Eaters. Wildebeests: Themselves Lioness: All animated Ladies Timon: Ash Ketchum Extras with timon (Ash Ketchum): Courage(CTCD), Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, Johnny, Dukey, Puss in Boots Hoagie, Stitch Prince Philip, Ventus, Terra, Bambi, Mushu, Justin Russo, Max Russo, Genie, Ravi, Luke, Gumball, Darwin, Gary The Snail, Seaspray, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Mr.Ping. Pumbaa: Finn the Human Extras with Pumbaa(Finn the Human): Skids and Mudflap (ROTF) Patrick Star, Mermaid Man and Barncle Boy, Tintin, Snowy, Haddock, Dodger, Tito, Einstein, Francis, Rita, Po The Panda, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Prowl, Ling, Chen Po and Yaao, Devon and Cornwall, Batty Koda, Ironhide, Cliffjumper. Adult Simba: Lewis (Meet The Robinsons) Extras with Lewis(Adult Simba):Tack the Cobbler, John Smith (1995 Pocahontas), Sideswipe,Yogi Bear, Ratchet and Clank, Qwark, Ben Tennyson, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck,, Phineas, Ferb, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, The Eds, Cilan, Brock, Dipper Pines, Ron Stoppable, Mowgli, Donald Duck, Goofy, Boy Sora, Matt(Digimon), Izzy(Digimon), TK(Digimon), Joe(Digimon), Garrett, Zack(Frengully), Li Shang, Taran. Adult Nala: Belle (Disney Princess) Extras: Ginny Weasley, Margaret(Regular Show), Isabella Garcia Shaprio, Jessie(Toy Story), Hermione, Sally Carrera, Fionna (Adventure Time) Lola, Jessie Prescott, Kim Possible, Shanti, Eilowny, Daisy Duck, Girl Sora, Mimi, Kari(Digimon), Cyrsta, Kayley. My Fanmake of The Lion King Plot: The Story takes place in the animated/anime and live action world where the sun rised from the sky and then Chanting begins to come from the sky all the animated, anime, and live action characters all come to the Pride Lands to celebrate the presentation of Simba (young tarzan as young simba in the beginning till hakuna matata) just as it begins Zazu and his Extras (Wilbur Robinson flys to pride rock just in time for the celebration of Mufasa and Sarabi's son (Eric And Ariel)Then Rafiki (Jean Valjan) comes to the pride rock and Present Simba(Young Tarzan) all the characters cheered and all of them just as the sun shines on the future king of the animated world. Now after the Ceremony of simba the Mouse(Remy The Rat) comes in but he is caught by none other Scar(Gaston) but was stop by Zazu(Wilbur Robinson) and His extras he ate zazu and his extras but then Mufasa(Prince Eric) comes in to tell him he missed the presentation of simba mufasa(Prince Eric) confronted his brother but then he leaves. After that marvelouis presentation Jean Valjean was painting a drawing of the younger simba (Young Tarzan). Now we Meet simba as young cub (Young Tarzan) and his Extras Who was ready for his first day in the Pridelands Mufasa(Eric The Little Mermaid) Tells him about the light touching everything and the places of the pridelands. He gave simba (Young Tarzan) and his extras a tour of the pridelands now Zazu (Wilbur Robinson) comes for the Morning Report and Mufasa (Eric) Gives simba the pounce.Wilbur Robinson got some terrible news for the pridelands that the hyenas are in the pridelands who reveals to be Scar's Minions. Young Tarzan(Young Simba) and His friends goes to Gaston to tell he's going to be the king of pride rock in the future Gaston tells him that's nice. Gaston tells Young Tarzan that the elephant graveyard was a dangerous place to go to and gaston promises him to never go to the elephant graveyard. Young Tarzan goes to see Young Nala (Lilo) and Her extras to tell there was a very cool place but His Mother Ariel and the Animated, Anime, And Live action ladies were having a cub bath. Lilo asks her mother Princess Aurora if she can go with Young Tarzan to the waterfall Ariel said it's alright with him and she tells them that wilbur robinson and his Assisants goes with them. Wilbur takes Young Tarzan and Lilo to the waterfall but The two youngsters fell for their trick and they I Just Can't Wait to Be A king and Zazu gets Dumped by an Rhino as the Song Ends. Young Tarzan(Young Simba) and his Friends and Lilo and Her friends finally made it to the elephant graveyard but then Wilbur Robinson and his Assisants Stops them but Suddenley Three looking villain Figures appeared The First is Shenzi (Ursula The Little Mermaid) The Second is Banzai (Hades from Disney's Hercules) and The third is Ed (Sid Toy Story) they stop the three kids and all of their extras and was trapped by them but then Eric arrives to stop them and finally rescues Young Tarzan and he tells it's time to go home but Lilo tells him he thought he was brave Gaston founded out he was at the graveyard. One night after that horrible encounter at the graveyard Mufasa tells Wilbur robinson and his assisants to take Lilo and her friends home to her Mother then Eric tells Young Simba(Young Tarzan) and Friends to step foward towards him he tells that he was dissapointed to him and could have been killed.Then Eric told young tarzan and friends he used to be afraid in his past and then Eric and young tarzan and friends looked up to the stars and the great kings of the past and told when ever he's alone that all the great kings will be there to guide and so will Eric. Now we go back to elephant graveyard and the three villains were hating the good guys but then Gaston finally gots the plan to kill Eric and Young Tarzan as they sing Be Prepared. Then at the gorge Gaston tells young tarzan and friends about the elephant graveyard day night and how he got there. Then Ursula, Hades and Sid (Toy Story) wait for the signal for Gaston and then the wildebeests chase down simba Next Wilbur Robinson and his Assisants and Eric (The Little Mermaid) founded out what was going on Gaston tells them that there was the stampede of wildebeest and Gaston warns them about simba is in Danger Wilbur robinson finally finds him and tells him his father is on his way But then Eric rescues him and then Jumps on the ledge of the gorge to get gaston to rescue him but then Gaston kills him and drops eric to the gorge. Young Tarzan finally finds his father but he dies. Gaston tells Young Tarzan to Run away from home then Gaston tells Ursula, Hades, and Sid (Toy Story) to hunt him down but then Young Tarzan ran away very fast to the place of nowhere. Then at Pride Rock there was a funeral of Eric (The Little Mermaid) when gaston tells the pride that Eric Died Young Tarzan and friends ran away from home and never returned home but then he announces that gaston will become the new king with his army of all villains and their forces. Just after the funeral Jean Valjean erases the picture of the young tarzan when he ran away from home. Just as he ran away from home Young Tarzan(Young Simba) and his Friends was in the middle of the desert but Buzzards came by to try to eat him alive but then two figures Appeared to attack them One was a Con artist from spain his name was Tulio and his Friends and the second is a racing car from Route 66 Lighting Mcqueen and His friends they saved Simba(Young Tarzan) and his friends and they agree to take him and be on their side. Suddenly with Tulio and Lighting Mcqueen with their extras finally wake them up and found out if he was alright. But young tarzan Tells all of the them he did something terrible but he didn't want to talk about it. But they teach him a new lesson called Hakuna Matata as they sing it also means NO Worries. When he was welcomed in the jungle he ate grubs and bugs with his new friends. When young tarzan and his extras grew up he turned into a Human a new figure appeared he wears Glasses, Wears a blue vest, Brown Shoes, white t-shirt and has yellow Hair it was Lewis (Adult Simba) and his Friends they had fun with their new friends and chilled with them. Meanwhile at Pride Rock Gaston(Scar) and Zazu(Wilbur) and his extras were just sitting there singing a song Nobody Knows the trouble i've seen, Then its a small world and i've got a lovely bunch of coconuts then as the three villains entered they tell Gaston(Scar) that the lioness we'rent hunting down food and water but then Scar(Gaston) tells them to get them out there and get those lioness out there and get the food and water. One night in the jungle Lewis, Tulio, and Lighting with all their Friends were watching the stars and lightng thought those stars were sparkly lights but then for lewis and his extras remembered the great kings of the past that his father told him in the past but then he left with his extras bored and lonely. One day at Valjean's Place Rafiki (Jean Valjean) founded out that Simba (Lewis) and His Friends was Alive out there and Brave and then he drew a picture of the boy wearing glasses and saying it is time. Then the following day Tulio, Lighting Mcqueen and their extras were out in the jungle singing The Lion Sleeps Toniight but then Lighting Mcqueen and His extras were hunting a bug but all of the sudden he sees a Caped Girl with a Keyblade and her extras she takes her hood off and hunts down lighting and his extras lighting and his extras ran so fast they found tulio and his extras and told them the hooded girl and her extras were going to eat them and suddenely Lewis and his brave friends stop her he had a keyblade in his hands and suddenely Simba (Lewis Meet The Robinsons) Remembered Nala (Belle Beauty and the Beast 1991) they renuited and back together but then Tulio gets into their conservation Lewis introduces Belle and her Extras to Tulio and His Extras and Lighting Mcqueen and his Extras Belle tells Lewis that everyone at the pridelands thought Lewis was alive lewis told her that his mother dosen't want to know Belle told lewis about the stampede Lewis had a Flashback of what happened at the stampede and this father's death by Scar(Gaston). Now back Simba(Lewis) and his friends realizes that he Noticed about scar's Speech of his Father's Death. Tulio and His Extras got in the way telling him king but then Tulio, Lighting Mcqueen and their Extras Left The scene Leaving Lewis(Simba) and His Friends and Belle(Nala) and Her Friends to their Love in The Song Can you Feel The Love Tonight and the Final Lyrics with Tulio(Timon and His Extras) and Lighting Mcqueen(Pumbaa and His Extras) Singing the Final Music Notes. Now Simba(Lewis and Friends) and Nala(Belle and Her Friends) were Out to the Waterfall talking about Returning Home but He and his Friends Refuse to Return home and Nala(Belle) Ran off. Meanwhile Somewhere near Pride Lands Simba(Lewis) and his Friends were Lost and were Sad that they didnt want to Go Home but Suddenly Rafiki(Jean Valjean) saw Him and His Friends he went to Them and Finding out that Simba(Lewis) and Friends that he was the Son of Mufasa(Prince Eric) so He ran to the pool and Showed them The ghost of Mufasa but Suddenly Big clouds were storming By meaning THe Ghost of Mufasa(Prince Eric) has Arrived to Tell him and Friends You Must take your Place in The Circle of Life and Remember Who You Are and The Ghost Vanishes. Lewis(Simba) and Friends agreed they finally changed their minds and Returned home to Kill Scar(Gaston) to Be King. The Next Day Tulio(Timon) and his Extras and Lighting Mcqueen(Pumbaa) and his Extras were sleeping but Suddenley Was woken up By Nala(Belle) and Her Extras telling them That Simba(Lewis) and His Friends went back to Challenge Scar(Gaston). Now with his Heart and his Courage telling to go back home Simba(Lewis) and his Ran fast as he Could to get back home But they realize that his home was a Wasteland with No Water, No Food and No Life nothing but Bones and Dry lands. But suddenly Nala(Belle) and Her Friends made to Simba(Lewis) and His Friends to Help Battle Scar(Gaston) and his Army then Tulio(Timon and His Extras) and Lighting Mcqueen(Pumbaa) and his Extras arrived to Help too. Suddenly they Sneak in But too soon they saw the Hyneas(Disney Villains, Non Disney Villains, Decepticons, Organization Xiii, Nobodies, Unversed, Dream Eaters(Nightmares),Heartless, and The Dark Spawns) were blocking their path Meaning Tulio and Lighting Mcqueen and their Extras do the Hula to Distract the Villains as they did THe Hula half of the Villains and their Minions chase them. Now Simba(Lewis) and his Friends will Deal with Scar(Gaston) and Nala(Belle) and her Friends will rally the Lioness(Animated Princess and Ladies). But Then Scar(Gaston) told Sarabi(Ariel) to Come Up to The Throne and Sarabi(Ariel) the Pride Landers must Leave Pride Rock but Then Scar(Gaston) disagrees with Her and Hits her on the Face but Then Simba(Lewis) and his Extras stopped Him he thought That they were alive and Welcomed him and His Friends Back but Then was confronted by Him but Scar(Gaston) told simba(Lewis and His Friends) that was it True you Killed Mufasa then Simba(Lewis) and Friends told him It was True but He Tried to Kill Simba(Lewis) and his Friends but Simba(Lewis) and his Friends used their Strength to Stop Him and Told Scar(Gaston) if he Killed his Father but he Responded to Him and Friends and the Pride I've KILLED MUFASA! and so The battle Between THe Pride and THe entire VIllains and Scar(Gaston) battled each other but The Simba and his Allies fought villains and their minions Tulio(Timon) and his Extras were chased and was In the bones with Zazu(Wilbur Robinson) and his Extras Ursula(Shenzi), and Hades(Banzai) Tried to Stop Them But Lighting Mcqueen(Pumbaa) and his Friends Stopped Them and Ed(Sid Toy Story). Now we Go Back to Simba(Lewis) and His Friends back to the Battle suddenely he sees Scar(Gaston) he Began to Chase him down and Stopped Him but They battled each other and Scar(Gaston) failed the Battled and Fell down Defeated but He was Encountred by His Friends but Turned against Him and Killed Scar. With Scar(Gaston) and the Villains gone Everyone came out and Bowed down to Simba(Lewis) and Friends Then Rafiki(Jean Valjean) told Simba(Lewis) and his Good Friends to come up to The rock and He Hugged him and his Wise Grandfather Told him it is Time Proudley and Simba(Lewis) and his Friends walked to the Top of the Rock giving out a Loud roar to the Pride Raining all everywhere as they Rejoice Pride Lands was back to Normal all of the Trees, Flowers, and The Wildlife was back to the way it was and all of the Citizens of the Pride Lands Joined the Celebration of KIng Simba(Lewis) and Friends Alongside Nala(Belle) and Friends, Tulio(Timon) and His Extras, and Pumbaa(Lighting Mcqueen) and His Extras Celebrated Simba's(Lewis) and his Friends becoming King and Zazu(Wilbur Robinson) and His Assisants Flying around the Pride and As of Now Simba(Lewis) and his Friends and Nala(Belle) and her Friends Were Married and Kissed each other and Jean Valjean held a Baby who Nala(Belle) gave birth to as He Raised up to the Sky and Named her Kiara(Melody) to the Citizens of The Pride Lands. The End. I might make the Story on Fanfiction if i can get an account on Fanfiction.com